The Hooked Sparrow
by xNightBlossomx
Summary: When Aiyanna and her brother and sister are kidnapped by Hook, he whisks them away to Neverland. The last thing on either ones mind was falling in love, but love is a mysterious thing. What will happen when Aiyanna's infamous pirate father finds out? Hook/OC
1. Prologue

She was known far and wide as, Captain Aiyanna Sparrow. Oldest child of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, she'd grew up her whole life on The Black Pearl. Growing up with men her whole life Aiyanna grew up just as flirty as her father. Instead of chance women she chanced men. The girl inside her yearned for romance, like in the stories she read to her two younger siblings. She hadn't expected it in the infamous Captain Hook, one of her father's enemies. When Captain Hook kidnaps Aiyanna and her two siblings and whisks them off the Neverland, she finds herself falling deeply in love with one of her father's sworn enemies. What's the Little Sparrow to do?

He was the pirate Captain that was ruthless, and cruel, Captain Hook. The cruel pirate had given up love a long time ago, after the Crocodile had killed his love and taken his hand. Romance was the farthest thing from his mind. After kidnapping the Sparrow children holding them as random to get the treasure that their father stole from him, he whisks them off to Neverland. The last thing he expected was to fall madly in love with Aiyanna Sparrow.


	2. How it all began

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Aiyanna, the characters of Once Upon a Time are owned by their rightful owners and PofC are owned by their rightful owners as well. Jenne and Jace, both belong to my friend Shadows.**

The salty sea air blew through the air around The Black Pearl, what a beauty she was too. Aiyanna stood at the front of this lovely ship that she had grown up on. The ship was her one true home, though the Little Sparrow had her own ship it seemed like she was mostly on the Pearl. Over the years become a second-co-captain to it in her father's abuses. Hell- Even when he was there it seemed like she sometimes took over as captain.

Like when she was to drunk off his ass to get out of bed, that was normally when she took over as captain. The Pirate Princess had two siblings, no- she wasn't the only Sparrow Child. They were her younger siblings, and they were twins. Jenna, and Jace Sparrow. Thought they were more like her own children than her siblings, because their father was-well their father she did most of the raising, when it come to them.

The Pirate Princess pushed all those main of thoughts from her head as she felt the salty sea air blow against her face, blowing her well-kept dark locks into the wind. Even though she was a pirate she still kept up her appearance, she refused to smell like a man. It seemed like she tried her best to teach her sister the same but it seemed Jenna would rather run around and play in dirt and stay dirty than to take a bath. Don't get Aiyanna wrong she loved dirt and mud as much as the next but also loved not smelling like a pig pin.

"Oui! Annie darlin'!" She heard her father's loud voice echoing across the ship.

Today was one of the days he didn't seem to be drunk off his ass, grinning into the seas she was staring at she slowly turned around, her hazel eyes searching the surroundings of the ship spotting her father she made her way toward him.

"Aye? What is it da?" She called her thick British accent echoing through the wind.

Once she was beside her father he started speaking once again. "We are about to dock seen, love. Now you know what that means, aye?"

With a roll of those hazel eyes, that reminded Jack of her lovely mother that he had met and bedded at one of the many ports he had traveled to she glared at him. This also reminded him of the spit-fire of a mother of hers. Sadly Aiyanna never met, or never would meet her lovely mother. For she shoved Aiyanna into Jacks arms not long after the lass was born.

He could remember it like it was yesterday,

_He had just gotten the Pearl back for the umpteenth time, and he and Gibbs were walking through one of the many lovely ports that they seemed to visit over and over again. The only thing on Jack Sparrows mind was booze and women like always. While he and Gibbs were busy laughing and joking he didn't even notice the lovely curvy woman making her way toward the two of them._

_While the two laughed and carried on, Jack was suddenly taken by surprise when a young lass stopped in front of him. A bundle wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket in her arms._

"_Ah, Anya! What a lovely surprise you are looking as radiant as ever, my love. Ah, it almost seems like you are glowing, love! How long as it be-…" He was run off by the suddenly stinging against his cheek._

_The lass had slapped him, and hard he might add. Blinking about three times in a row Jack looked back at the young woman that he had bedded about a year ago… Over and over again for a few days. The more Jack thought about it the more he had to admit that Anya was a great lover, she had tastes a woman could only dream of having. Aye, but alas he was a pirate, and pirates didn't settle down. At least none of the pirates that he met had, and he wasn't going to start. Anya could be his fun on the side while at this port but that was it. No more, no less._

_Oh, but how wrong he was…_

"_Do you have any idea what you have put me through? For the past year!" She bellowed her free hand now propped on her hip._

"_Um…" Was all the Captain could muster up._

"_UM! UM! Is that all you have to say? You know I searched all over looking for you! And then I find out you jumped in your little boat and ran away!" She yelled at him._

"_Aw but love-" She had cut him off once again._

"_Shut up! After you left I found out I was pregnant! And you just skip port on me!"_

_Jack was left speechless for once in his life. His gaze seemed to move down to the bundle that was wrapped in the blanket in her arms. "I-Is that-"_

"_Yes, Jack this is the baby! Only a few months old!" She growled shoving the bundle in his arms. "She's yours now! You do what you want with her! Haven't even named her.."_

_With that Anya pranced off leaving a pale Jack Sparrow and a speechless Gibbs._

"_Cap'n… What are we going to do with it?" Gibbs asked staring at the bundle in Jacks arms._

"_What'llya think Gibbs? I ain't leav'n her out here ta die! Nay, we take her aboard the Pearl and raise her as the little pirate princess she is." He said moving the blanket from her face looking at the adorable little baby that couldn't be no more than three months old. "Aye, my little princess, ye name is Aiyanna Sparrow from this day forward."_

After that day Aiyanna had grew up a princess of pirates. Over the years he had come across yet another young lass that he had bedded that calmed he had fathered her children. This time twins, doing the same with them she shoved them in his and Aiyanna's arms and trotted off. Aiyanna only about five or six at the time.

* * *

Within thirty minutes The Pearl had docked at the port that Jack had told Aiyanna that they would be docking at. The crew seemed to be the first to exit the ship, they were earn to find a woman and to get drunk. Aiyanna, Jack, Jenna, and Jace exited it The Pearl last with a grin Jack patted the twins head.

"Don't get into trouble… That goes triple for you little miss." Jack pointed to Aiyanna.

All Aiyanna did was fake whistle as she looked away, slowly looking at him giving him a 'Who me? I'd never' look, while he grinned heading his own way to find the locate pub and a woman to bed with for the night.

"Sis, we are going to look around the market for a while!" The twins chimed together.

Aiyanna simply nodded smiling at them patting the tops of their heads then pulling out a small bag that jiggles as it moved. It was full of silver and gold coins placing the bag in Jenna's hand she smiled down at them.

"Don't spend it all in one place, aye?" She winked at them.

"Aye, we won't!" They chimed in running off.

Now the young Pirate captain was alone, with a yawn she fixed her long dark locks she had taken her hat off and left it on the ship, since the hat seemed to be like a huge flashing arrow pointing to her yelling "I'M A PIRATE!" She learned if she wanted to stay under the radar she would have to not wear things that most pirates would

Though Aiyanna was still wearing her normal pirate attire, that being a white off the shoulders blouse with a brown corset on top the blouse with red ribbons lacing it together in front, a dark brownish-red short skirt with leather straps hooking onto it and the straps running up around the curve of her bust and over around her bare shoulders almost like suspenders, a belt around her waist, and black leather boots on her feet and legs.

At the moment the young Pirate was heading to the pubs to hopefully drown herself in rum and find her some handsome lad to bed with for the night. Once she was there she ordered her a bottle of rum sitting down at a table she spotted her crew mates scattered all around the pub, and her father sitting at a large table with about five women sitting around him giggling and rubbing his chest.

Rolling her hazel eyes Aiyanna sighed making her way to the table she picked, sure in many ways Aiyanna was just like Jack. But when it come to the men she bed with she didn't go whoring around him he did. One man per port and it was only a one night stand. If she returned to the same port either she would stay low as not to run into the same lad, or not leave the ship. She also had means of protection so she would end up with a child.

While sitting at her table by herself downing shot after shot of rum she suddenly heard a deep voice from behind her causing her to stop her drinking.

"What's a pretty young lass like yourself doing drinking alone?"

Aiyanna mentally grinned, it looked like instead of having to hunt a lad down, he had come to her. She slowly turned around and saw…

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. No, sorry no Killian in this chapter, but I assure you he will make his appearance in chapter two. In this story all odd number chapter will be past (before the curse), and even number chapters will be present (after the curse is broken.).

I will try and post a new chapter to this story once if not twice a week, since I have a lot of ideas for this story. Anyway, reviews, messages, follows, and favorites are always great!

Happy Reading!


End file.
